Tempus Ferati
by Kadyn
Summary: A collection of short scenes and drabbles that while fun, either didn't fit anywhere else after the story changed or were deleted to move the plot along. Centered on the characters Daryl and Seraphim from my Fanfiction Occasio Ultima; no spoilers for it's end but you should probably read that first. This is what the characters get up to when I can't keep them on task! Enjoy!
1. Supply Run

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daryl Dixon or any of the other AMC centered Walking Dead characters mentioned here; I do own the character Seraphim Chance. I will make no profit from this drabble.

**Notes:**** Tempus Ferati** translates as _Stolen Moments_, which is essentially what these bits are.

This is going t be a collection of independent shorts, and may include some deleted scenes/conversations with the other characters that were written for character development, sometimes it was just drabble written for myself, and other times it just wouldn't fit into the story after my ideas changed.

A few of them were still fun enough to write I thought I should share them for others to enjoy.

Almost all of these will focus on the character's Seraphim and Daryl from my Walking Dead Stories, (though the other WD characters are in here too.)

Expect that anything that happens here takes place AFTER the events of **Occasio Ultima** have concluded, but before **Novissimo** takes place. None of it should be Spoiler-ish but to know the Original character you should probably have read at least some of Occasio Ultima before this.

Most of the following bits will be **rated M**, unless otherwise specified cause that's how my Muse likes to spend her time!

* * *

**Tempus Ferati – Supply Run**

**By:** Kadyn

**Rated M**

* * *

"Hell is Glenn doin' back there?"

I look up from the map draped over my lap and at least a foot of bench seat on either side of me glance up at the rearview mirror…but it's set for Daryl's height since he's driving. All I see is the roof of the truck cab.

I shift my foot on the dash, twisting to look over my shoulder to watch the pea-soup green SUV a good twenty car lengths behind us on the empty road. I'm about to ask him what he's referring to exactly when the SUV jerks violently to the right than immediately bounces back to the centerline again with a quick swerve.

"What?" He shifts his attention off the road, keeps glancing at me then back again.

I bite my tongue, it doesn't stop the snicker from working its way out; especially when the SUV jerks again.

_Oh dear…_

"Hell is so funny?"

"Daryl." I try to calm myself, failing.

"Maggie came on the run." I shoot him a pointed look.

His face twists. "Yeah?" He's just staring at the road, eyes squinted in what I'd definitely call his, 'Ima figure this shit out myself' face.

_Oh Dear Lord._ I seize the map out of my lap, bunch it in one hand and smack him in the arm. "Seriously?"

"Hell, woman?" His face turns to me again, completely lost.

I try hard not to smile, toying with an idea. We _have_ been driving for a long time…half my right butt cheek is trying to fall asleep; _why the hell not?_

"Tell you what; I bet you I can make you swerve _worse_ than Glenn."

He's eyeing me. "Bet me what?" I know that look. It makes my stomach flip.

"Dealer's Choice."

I like the sound that rumbles out of him. His hands tighten on the wheel, twisting a bit like he's mulling it over. "Deal."

My smile widens, _I love winning. This will be too easy._

"Don't crash and kill us," He glances at my pointed finger for a moment, twitches just the slightest bit backwards when I reach for him before he stops himself.

I drop the map to the other side of the seat, slide my hips across the seat till I'm in the center, our thighs almost touching. I run one hand up his thigh, then the other, hear his breath catch when I cup him through the soft worn fabric of his pants. Watch the muscles in this forearms and bicep flex and tighten as my hands move. His jaw clenches when I bat my eyelashes at him duck down under his elbow, sliding over his lap, I glance up at him to see him flush hard.

"Hell you Doin?" His hips shift on the bench seat, thighs jump when I scrape my nails over him through the cotton.

His breathing quickens. I lift the hem of his shirt, trace my finger just above the line of his belt over his skin watch his stomach muscles tense. Have to shift a bit because something is poking me in the shoulder.

_Yeah, Not that. _

_Well...not only that._

I pull his knife out and set it in the cup holder next to the dash with a metallic '_plink'. _It's probably safer to not have to explain to Maggie later why we both need stitches.

He watches me open his belt, pull open his pants. I hum at my discovery; another thing I definitely approve of with his hot weather habits, no sleeves; and no other layers to fiddle with.

I reach forward and slide my hand over him, hear him hiss his next exhale, groan my name. I circle my thumb over his head, his hips jump towards me involuntarily. He curses.

I feel myself shift again. "Do me a favor and set the cruise control."

"What?"

I look up at him, pause to watch him swallow, flush under my gaze. "You're already going at least 80,"

He glances at the dash read out, curses and instantly takes his foot off the gas. I feel the truck start to decelerate. Grin while I wait till he presses the set button on the steering wheel, places both his boots flat on the floorboards away from the pedals to continue.

I slide my palm over him once more, pull him up to my lips, feel his stomach muscles twitch against my side when my breath hits him. He groans, one hand leaves the wheel to rest on my lower back fist tightening over my shirt, bunching it between clenched fingers 'til the cool air from the AC tickles the fine sheen of sweat from the Georgia summer heat on my newly exposed skin.

I let my tongue flick out, circle him while he stills beside me. I do it again trace over his tip, dip my head to run over his length palm and fingers sliding up from his base to meet.

His breathing resumes, harder than before so far the truck feels relatively steady. I'd be impressed if it didn't mean I was losing…

I grin, slide my lips over him, take him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks sucking him down, farther deeper while he tries not to move. His thumb slides under my waistband, fingers gripping my belt against my back when I swallow around him, bob my head over his length. My palm slides down cupping and rolling the rest of his sensitive anatomy while he jerks and groans, fingers pressing into my skin sliding up my spine bunching my shirt all the way to my shoulder blades before sliding back down with nowhere else to go.

I bob and swirl my tongue over his tip with each rise, adding suction as I draw back making him curse. I lick him again slowly then slide back over him in a slow steady rhythm for a few minutes before changing tempo. Dropping my lips over him in short harsh jerks deeper and deeper 'til he's pressed against my throat. I take him even farther swallowing around him 'til his hips buck off the seat and he curses.

I hear his head fall back against the seat rest, his breathing ragged and clipped. His fingers are twisted around the braided knot of my hair, not pressing: he would never do that; more clinging to me like it's my presence grounding him-holding him to this place when he might otherwise float away.

His hips jerk mindlessly towards me and he groans out my name and a tight hiss of Babe, before warning me he's going to come.

Pleasure curls through me. I can count on one hand the number of times he's slipped up and called me that; it makes me purr around him hearing it. I bury him in my throat while my own heat throbs in time with my euphoric heartbeat.

His hips buck and my ass slides a few inches to the right, I try not to laugh around him. _He just lost._

Not that I'm going to point that out right now; not when he's so close…

I dip my head, flick my tongue humming to myself and have to dig my nails into his thighs to keep his ass on the seat a second later when the vibrations send him over the edge. He bucks up a hoarse cry that might be my name tears out of him and he fills my mouth after several harsh poignant thrusts. I swallow him down still humming my approval my palm running over his length again. I pull back when he stills, circle my tongue over and around his now over stimulated head and grin when he jerks, curses. His fingers digging into my shoulder. Only one hand left on the wheel which I note he's gripping white knuckled, muscles shaking.

I slide back across the seat, his hand moves from my shoulder to cup the back of my neck keeping me at arm's length. I swipe my palm over my mouth while he watches me expression dark, eyes dilated to a deep sea blue. The way his eyes dart to my mouth sends a thrill right though me straight to my throbbing center.

"I'm pretty sure that was a swerve back there."

His breathing huffs out in a nervous laugh. "Babe, I was all over the damn road."

I groan, eyes slip shut. _Jesus_, the things this man can do to me with just that soft husky voice.

I smile lick my lips before picking up the forgotten map and smoothing my ruffled hair back, tucking a few loosened strands behind my ear.

"If Glenn asks tell him there was a bee in the cab." I blink innocently up at him. His fingers slide over my neck making me shiver.

"So, you don't want me to explain to him what road-head is?"

I jerk my head up, twist; pointing at him, mouth falling open. "_You!"_ I hit him with the map repeatedly even as he's using his hand around my neck to yank me to his mouth.

The truck jerks but I couldn't give a shit because his mouth is crashing into mine, hand holding me captive to lips and teeth and tongue, he groans against my lips fingers loosening and I jerk back feeling us swerve again.

I slap his chest with the hopelessly crinkled paper.

"Keep it on the road wiseass."

The honest to God grin that breaks out over his face is gone a split second later; _but it was there._

I sigh, curl against his side under his arm while his hand drops to my knee as I check the map again.

We are not about to get lost, not with what I have planned for him tonight.

* * *

**End Notes:** Okay, This section came about when I was trying to write a very serious chapter for Occasio Ultima and NEITHER Daryl nor Fin would cooperate. I was all set to write some serious Angst and this is what they gave me instead. Sometimes you just have to go where the muse takes you... ; )

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all the Readers and Reviewers out there, you guys make it worth while! :)


	2. Hunter Games

**Tempus Ferati – Hunter Games**

**By:** Kadyn :)

* * *

A twig snaps under my boot.

It's a simple mistake to make; amateur. The kind that would make me wince if I hadn't just done it on purpose trying to draw him out…

I pause, listening to the woods around me.

_Nothing. Damn he's good_.

I'm only half a mile… maybe a bit more from the road where we left the truck in the early hours before dawn. I check the ground again…those are definitely his boot prints.

Then there's the message etched with his knife into the cleared bit of dirt, reading it again sends my stomach into a series of nervous backflips.

He's close; I know he is. The same heat his presence always encourages zips down my spine settling low in my belly with a heady rush. A nervous mixture of anticipation and excitement makes my skin tingle, my tongue darts out to wet suddenly dry lips.

I turn another circle slowly watching the tree line for movement, have to grin when he's right there looking down at me from the half buried boulder painted with lichen, and I still didn't hear a damn thing.

I look up at him, dark loose hair curling against his chin, gorgeous blue eyes that from this angle I can easily compare to the sky; his are a deeper, richer azure. That delicious smart mouth quirks up on one side into the sort-of-smile I memorized ages ago; even as he flushes under my scrutiny.

His flushed cheeks remind me of another expression I can't wait to see on his face…

Heat rushes between my thighs, lace already clinging to me more than noticeably wet now, and just from a look.

_Jesus, aren't we a pair._

_It's a wonder we ever make it out in public at all…_

_or that Rick hasn't shot us both completely exasperated._

The direction my thoughts have taken must show on my face, his eyes darken as he hops down off the rock crossbow held out to one side landing softly in the dirt right in front of me, close enough to touch.

I raise my hands to run them over his chest, a noise of displeasure escapes me when his fingers encircle my wrist stopping me.

"Rules are rules."

_Dear God._ No man should be able to sound like that.

My pulse accelerates; I'm sure he can feel it under his fingers. I can feel it racing through my veins, thrumming a steady heartbeat low in my belly. He tilts his head stares down at me while I try to remember the game…Have to force my focus onto something other than the wetness pooling between my thighs, buzzing through every nerve ending making me fidget. An image of him dropping his hands to my belt, tugging my cargo pants down off my hips and pushing me up against that tree makes me tingle, my pulse hum.

I blink up at him, let my teeth nibble my lip, because yeah that always gets him; feel satisfaction curl through me when his eyes darken further and his breath leaves him in a rush.

"Quit stallin' Woman. Or we could just rightly assume I won." He steps into me, boots on either side of mine, so close…I lean up on my toes mouth almost pressed to his then stop so my reply brushes his lips.

"But you'd be wrong."

He tilts his head, his eyes not leaving my mouth, lips quirked again with his version of a smile.

"We'll see, Out with it."

I lean back a few more inches trying to clear my head. He follows me apparently intent on driving me mad…

"5 rabbits, 1 hog and…a deer."

_He was just about to kiss me, Damnit. _

He leans away again.

"Huh, 6 rabbits, 8 squirrels, and one deer."

I grin against his mouth. "You and the damn squirrels…"

"By numbers; I win." His mouth slides over mine triumphant for a moment before I pull back his fingers tighten on my skin though he doesn't stop me.

My breath brushes his lips when I speak. "Not by pounds…"

His hand cups the back of my neck pulls me back to his kiss.

_I absolutely do not push up onto my toes for a better angle and wrap my arms around him while the winner is still contested..._

_Just like I certainly didn't just make that sound…_

"I like when you do that."

"Stop changing the subject."

His nose trails down the side of my neck his soft huff of amusement tickles my skin.

My knees almost give out when his mouth devours the dip where neck abuts collar bone. His hands press me against him while he sucks, and nips and sends shivers down my spine, goose bumps racing down my arms. My nipples tighten with the next shudder that rolls through me. He pulls back suddenly thumbs brushing over the spot on my neck.

_Did he just…_

"So you win, wha'da want?" He nuzzles against my ear.

_Oh God._ His breath curls around me, lips brushing against my skin. My cheeks flush, my pulse hums.

I pull his mouth back to mine.

_Fuck the game. I just want Him._

I pull at his clothes, get his belt open, undo the rest of the fastenings at his waist with greedy hands. He breaks the kiss when my hand wraps around him, forehead tilted down to rest against mine, breathing fast against my lips.

I feel his hands on my hips, he slide the clasps off my belt. I'm grateful I decided to forgo my full harness this morning; not that I had this in mind exactly…it was more that at that hour of the morning I was so busy tripping over my own boots half asleep I didn't think I could deal with one more thing to strap on before I got to rest in the truck a while longer…

If it was up to me hunting trips would not start at the ass crack of dawn. But Rick tends to get edgy when we stay out the whole night.

His hand slips down against me, sliding under lace and pressing through my folds making me moan, dig my fingers into his shoulders to steady myself.

We have on way to many clothes...but striping in the middle of the woods isn't exactly the best idea; even if there's nothing around us for…at least a mile I'd guess…

I pull his lips against mine again let my tongue war with his for dominance while I grab his wrist, pull his hand from its current task breaking our kiss so I can twist in his hold, place my back against his. His breath immediately tickles against my neck, nibbles my ear while I slide my pants over my hips hear the approving noise he makes low in his throat leaning my hands against the trunk a foot away.

"Like this?"

I nod, rock my hips back against him blindly; desperate to feel him filling me, driving me over the edge.

I drop my head to my arm trembling when feel him part me, slide his tip against me for a few torturous seconds coating himself in my slick heat making me shake with need, my stomach flips with nervous anticipation 'til he presses forward, parting me just a few inches, making me arch and gasp. He halts there teasingly pulling back repeatedly 'til I curse and thrust back against him; taking him all the way down to the hilt in one swift move. His pelvis jerks forward skin to skin with a hiss of my name, arm wrapped around my waist holding me in place.

The burning ache of stretching muscles and slick heat overwhelm everything; narrowing my focus 'til I'm all but a bundle of tightly coiled nerves. I'm lost to the fluttering of tight heat, the feel of him pressed deep, filling me almost to the point of pain…any farther, fuller; would be too much… instead he fills me with wicked rolling thrusts that hit me just right to send sparks dancing across my vision, have me gasping his name, begging him not to stop, to fuck me harder.

His body moves against me hips and hands setting a smooth cadence despite my begging that has me rocking back with each thrust, pressing recklessly back to take him in farther.

I bite my lip, feel my release building already, impossibly hard and fast, ready to tip over any second, overwhelm me with just the right touch…

I must make a noise, or maybe he can feel it too…because his hand slides down my from his grip on my waist; parts my folds just above my heat where he's cock slides against me with that perfect rhythm, his fingers are instantly slick with sex, slip across my skin making me moan, and press into his hand wordlessly begging for more.

His thumb circles me, while I gasp, fingers flicking against me while I shudder and rock back into his next thrust with enough force that he growls my name, hips jumping forward violently in answer, every muscle in my core spasms and tightens around his cock still thrusting deep inside me.

On the third pass of his fingers I come apart: _hard._

I'm shaking, cursing, gasping, tree bark digging into my forearms when his thrusts turn frenzied and irregular while I tug him over the edge with me. My release pulling everything he has to offer from him, leaving him gasping for air, draped over me, his own forearm braced against the bark over my head. His other arm keeping me pinned to him still while we ride out the aftershocks still trembling through my limbs, making me shiver when I feel him twitch with the last of his own tremors, body still buried in mine.

We stand still, trying to catch our breath for several minutes, till he pulls away from me carefully to refasten his pants. I've almost got mine back over my hips; can't seem to get my fingers untangled yet when he presses my back to the same tree and lifts me up so my hips wrap around his waist on reflex and his mouth moves over mine possessing me, taking complete control with one deliciously wicked tilt of his chin, fingers tugging my braid back to keep me angled just right so he can steal my breath all over again, his teeth slide over my bottom lip, tongue sliding against mine, retreating finally to let me chase him with my tongue.

I'm having no more success controlling my greater motor functions by the end of the kiss.

"We should head back." We still have a lot of work to do, meat doesn't cure itself. And if he keeps kissing me like this we'll never make it anywhere.

He lets me go, slowly, so I slide down his chest inch by inch to stand on my own feet again.

I keep my hands on his biceps for a moment longer make sure my legs like me again before I let him go, finish closing my belt buckle.

He's got his bow in his hand again when I look up; hands me mine without comment. I turn start to head towards where we left the truck when he halts me with a word.

"Wait."

I pause looking back to see him step back behind the rock he originally jumped off of, he's gone for a few moments when he comes back into view…

"I thought you said, one deer… and it's already in the truck I saw it."

"That was earlier."

My eyes narrow.

"So, I guess; I win."

I sling my bow over my shoulder, start back to the truck shaking my head_. _

_Well if I'm going to lose a bet, it will always be to him._

We walk in silence to the road side, I pause to shoot two Walkers pawing at the hard-top lid over the truck bed before we can load the last deer inside.

We're back in the cab pulling onto the road before I speak.

"So you won," I admit glance at him, but he keeps his eyes on the road. "Any idea what you might want?"

It's only been an hour maybe but the possibilities make me bite my lip. It's ridiculous that I can still feel myself start to blush, especially after…

"Go camping; with me. In a few days."

My breath rushes out.

"Camping."

Well, I just got thrown for a loop.

"You can even bring that squirrel nest you call a tent."

"_Ha_. Okay, Camping." He's still looking straight at the road in front of us, he fidgets nervously with his hands; obviously not ready to share beyond that.

Which doesn't bother me, I have no doubt he'll let me know when he's ready.

I've been up since God only knows when anyways, so I prop my feet up on the dash, getting comfortable he looks at them but doesn't comment. I close my eyes feel the vibrations in the road work their way through tired muscles.

And actually fall asleep.

I don't wake until he's shaking my shoulder, telling me it's time to help him take everything through the back door of the warehouse. A door that's usually hidden from view and blocked by a large green dumpster rolled against the outside wall.

Rick comes out to stand in what used to be the back service and truck loading lot to help us haul everything in; which is nice since all three deer weigh almost as much as me. He's just emerged as Daryl is holding the door open for me to slide to the ground, waiting while I stretch.

He's nods to Daryl, then moves to stand at the back of the truck's tailgate, waiting while Daryl grabs the first deer cleaned early this morning; and carries it inside. He's helping me slide the wild hog I took down towards the tailgate by its legs so we can grab it easier when he asks, "So, how'd it go out there?"

Which strikes me as an odd question since he can already see what we brought back.

Daryl's just re-emerged from the warehouse.

"It was uneventful."

Maybe he means Walkers?

I can feel Daryl looking at me from the side of the truck bed he quickly looks down when I meet his eyes.

_I'm clearly missing something…_

"Well that's good to know," Rick keeps grinning at me, I squint up at him in the bright sunlight wonder if the heat's cooked his brain...

"Carl wanted to go with you next time, but I'll tell him no."

"Why can't I go?" Carl is standing by the back door, walks across the lot to stand by the truck he pauses frowning still a few feet away.

"What the Hell happened to your neck?" I glare at Daryl who's staring at his boots still.

Rick does a damn good job of keeping a straight face when he moves past me into the warehouse again, taking the whole hog with him; but we can all hear him laughing once he's inside.

_Dear God._ My only consolation is at least Daryl's blushing way harder than I am.

* * *

**:: Walking Dead ::**


	3. Hot Water

**Tempus Ferati – Hot Water**

**Author: **Kadyn

* * *

"Hey, you ready to go?" He looks up at me nods and climbs to his feet.

Rick watches him get up from the bench. "You going to be out all night?"

_What is he my Mom?_

"Keep your shirt on, we aint going far." Daryl doesn't even know where we're going yet; but Rick's continued unease with our leaving occasionally still irks him.

"We'll be fine; I know exactly where we're going." And I double checked it just yesterday to make sure before I drag him out there that everything is still cleared out and safe. Make sure that everything is in perfect order for what I have planned.

"Grab the keys." I'm already grabbing the small bag I packed. Everything else we might need I moved yesterday, otherwise he might rifle through my stuff and ruin the surprise.

He doesn't comment on the fact that we're driving to our destination; we don't usually need too unless we're hunting. But today it's a necessity.

I'm up on the roof and already climbing down the ladder when he catches up to me. Crossbow strap slung over his shoulder, truck keys obviously in his pocket.

We both hop down onto the pavement without comment and climb into the front seat of the big black truck he's so fond of using.

"You gonna tell me where we're goin?" He's staring at the small bag I packed on the seat between us.

"Nope." I grin at him. "But I promise you're going to love it, Just drive."

He stares at me for almost a full minute, that carefully blank expression that usually means he's trying to figure me out. I do my best to give him nothing but a quick grin. Pointing my finger towards the direction he should take us.

It doesn't take us long to get there using the truck, much faster than yesterday with me jogging it.

He doesn't say anything when I direct him to pull down the long gravel driveway, or when I open my door to slide out of the truck in front of the house, taking the bag with me. He just turns off the truck, climbs out and follows me inside through the front door.

When the door is shut behind us again, this time locked I head straight up the stairs, don't have to look back to know he's following me.

I push open the door to the room at the far end of the hall, toss the bag onto the dresser top and walk straight into the bathroom. He shuts the door to the room, leans his crossbow against the wall after a quick glance around and follows me into the next room.

I can tell he wants to ask me what the Hell we're doing here; but I'm about to show him and I'm not going to ruin one of my best surprises yet.

I open the shower door, reach inside and twist the knobs starting the water up. He's standing in the doorway to the bathroom watching me while I pull my sleeved shirt over my head, then my tank top.

He doesn't move beyond the slightest shift in his stance, just watching me through the clear glass door, I try not to blush in just my pants and boots.

"Come here,"

He crosses the room slowly, stands next to me so close I can watch his eyes shift from that stormy clear blue to the darker ocean hue of blue grey. I grab his hand when he reaches for me; hold it out under the spray of water instead.

I can tell the moment it goes from cold to warm and then hot by his expression. His eyes jerking from my face to the water jetting out of the wall in surprise. I couldn't tell him before without ruining it; this is one of those green energy houses; solar panels on the roof keep the water hot, and some of the lights working on a really bright day. There are far too many of those big modern plate glass windows downstairs to live here, the house is far too exposed; but it's prefect for a quick visit…

"Happy Birthday."

His breath huffs out, voice a thick drawl as he stares down at me, makes my pulse quicken.

"Aint my damn Birthday."

He pulls his hand back, places it on my waist wet fingers leaving water drops on my skin, they trickle down my side tickling.

"Hmm no, but it could be…unless you don't want your present?" His eyes slide down to my bare chest he moves into me in the space it takes me to blink and then my mouth is suddenly occupied with activities that don't involve words…not complete ones anyway.

I moan against his mouth, feel his fingers slide to the buckle on my pants while I toe off my boots and start stripping his clothes off as fast as I can. He breaks the kiss to jerk his t-shirt over his own head, boots kicked halfway across the room in the next second. He's already stepping out of his pants and then pushing me under the hot spray, hands sliding over my sides tracing the pattern of cascading water droplets down my pale skin.

"So we drove half an hour to take a shower?"

"No. We drove half an hour to take a _Hot_ shower."

I rise up on my toes press my body against him, yank his head down to mine and let my hands slip over his back shifting our positions so the water hits him instead. Let it run in thick rivulets down his back over his shoulders and down his chest while my hands follow their varied paths; his breath picking up speed under my palms.

I pull back from his embrace, can feel him watching me when I turn, bend over and pick up one of the bottles I brought yesterday. He watches me turn the bottle upside down, squeeze a generous amount of liquid onto my palm and start working it over my skin. I don't touch my hair seeing as it's braided up against the back of my neck twisted into an almost figure 8 knot.

After a moment he grabs the bottle from the shelf I placed it on and follows the same routine. Taking a moment to simply enjoying the spray of blissfully hot water while working the lather through his hair, down over his abs, stepping back to rinse the suds in white foamy rivers down his chest before pulling me back flush against his body. His hands quickly replacing mine; slipping over every inch of slick bubble covered skin, making each pass of his palms a teasing caress.

Then he's turning me so my back is pressed to his warm chest, his hands still slick with soap bubbles as they travel over my breasts, circling my nipples while my head tips back against his chest sighing his name. His hands stay on the move smoothing down my belly to dip between my legs.

I gasp, raise my arms to lean my hands against the wall. I close my eyes and concentrate on the hot water racing down my spine, his hands sliding over my skin. I gasp and moan his name when he parts my folds with one finger, slips a single digit into my heat palm pressing firmly over my clit.

I curse, press into his hand when he withdraws; adds a second digit curling against my entrance, sliding into my depths, testing and spreading my own wet heat. He groans against my back, fingers sliding faster against me making sure I'm ready for him.

His lips move over my skin; nipping and pressing open mouthed kisses down my neck from ear to shoulder then slowly back up again while one of my hands slips through his wet hair behind me, cupping his neck holding him to me so he can slide his teeth along my earlobe.

He hums in approval when I buck against his hand crying out; my walls twitching and trembling around his fingers. I press my hips back towards him feel his cock twitch against my back, his breath leaves him in a strangled moan as I rub against him.

"How much hot water are we talking about here?" His voice is thick and tight, hands sliding up to grip my hips.

I spin in his arms, hands slipping up his biceps to his shoulders, his hands drop to my hips lift me up, press my back to the cool tile wall behind us while my legs wrap around his waist. I gasp tilt my hips feeling him slip over my entrance. "Enough."

He thrusts into me, one quick breath stealing, mind altering movement that has me clinging to his back, rocking my hips towards him while he curses my name against my neck, fingertips tightening over my hips, sliding up my sides, around my back to fist in my still braided hair, jerking my head back almost violently so his mouth can attack mine.

We're all tongue and lips and teeth and sharp nips, while he groans into my mouth, rolls his hips thrusting into my heat, my spine pressed to the wall with each harsh twist leaving me arching, groaning, shaking around him, white hot fire pooling low in my belly spreading out farther and farther with each thrust of his hips; each roll of my pelvis against his. Water still racing down our skin.

Steam curls through the air, hot droplets slide down his abdomen turning his skin slightly pink, adding more color to the flushed skin of his cheeks as he pounds into me breathing fast.

His hands grasp my waist keeping me pinned to the wall, my thighs locked around his hips as he shifts his feet, deepens his angle and has me bucking forward with a sharp cry on his next thrust. My nails are sliding down his back pulling him closer as I spasm and seize around him burying my face against his neck feeling him ride out my waves. A harsh grunt of my name pulled from him as his cock drives into my heat deeper and deeper with each sharp roll of his hips, every thrust making me curse and twitch, back arching from the tiles now warm from a combination of steam contact with hot skin.

He finally pauses to let me catch my breath just as my head is starting to spin in lazy circles.

I lean my head back against the wall, breathing quick, pulse fluttering in my ears, pleasure still swirling in tingling waves through my belly. He pulls back slowly, hips jerking forward again without warning pinning me to the tile while I tighten my legs on his waist, wrap my arms tighter around his neck lifting myself higher; practically climbing his chest so I can kiss him, slant my lips over his.

I trace my tongue over his bottom lip, feel him tilt his chin, his fingers on one hand cupping my neck sliding around to the back of my head to hold me closer.

He's taking control of our embrace again; pull me impossibly tight against his chest, tongue warring with mine, diving into my mouth wild and reckless and hot groaning my name against my mouth, cursing against my lips when I tighten around him every nerve and muscle seizing with intense pleasure.

My back hits the tile wall, pressed flush against its surface while his thrusts turn rough, impulsive and wild his mouth pouring over mine, his hands locked around me stopping any small withdrawal I might make, even to try to catch my breath, try to contain the sensations slamming through me...it's so good...and almost too much at the same time...I shudder and buck against him gasping into his mouth.

I'm positive that if it wasn't for his hand cupping my neck, mouth taking over mine swallowing every sound I utter; I'd probably pull back to bury my head against his neck and scream because the sensations arching up my spine with each slamming piston of his hips has me trembling all the way to my toes...

Intense mind blowing pleasure almost bordering on pain storms through me, races up my spine overwhelming my senses like a wildfire of heat and want and need and…_Jesus Christ if he stops I'm going to kill him… _I whimper into his mouth and he growls my name in answer fingers tightening, thrusting faster…and deeper and _Oh God…_

My vision nearly goes dark, muscles spasm and jerk, my back bowing way from the wall like a live wire when another wave of heat peaks deep in my core, spirals out taking him crashing down with me as he bucks his hips with wild frenzied thrusts driving himself all the way to the hilt while my walls spasm and clench around him pulling him deeper, tighter, dragging a groan and curse and a low growl of my name from somewhere deep in his chest while my stomach does a silly little flip.

The firestorm of my release races up my spine, somehow still taking me by surprise even though I felt it building. It explodes behind my eyes in a private firework display that has me screaming his name into his mouth, fingers fisted in his hair, nails digging into his shoulder hips tightening as I practically climb his chest trying to escape the sensation and surrender to it all at the same time.

…I can't think….can't breathe…can't do anything but feel him buried deep inside me. Hot and thick and pulsing; claiming me with each slam of his hips, every grunt of my name against my skin and _oh God…_

My mind spins out of focus; there's just searing heat, and spine tingling pleasure and that hot perfect, demanding mouth on mine and _Oh my dear fucking god_ if he rolls his hips one more time…

_Fuck_.

I tumble impossibly over the edge again, still not having come down from the second release still spasming deep in my core, I haven't even caught my breath… It shouldn't be possible but somehow it is and I feel his own orgasm deep inside me in response.

Can't miss the distinctive sound he utters against my mouth as he swells and jerks and fills me; spills his seed deep inside me with each harsh twisting jerk of his hips, mouth never leaving mine; possessing every inch of my body with his.

I can't tell where my pleasure stops and his starts, it's all one white hot lightning storm rolling through us.

My whole spine arches, core contracts. All I am spiraling down to just the sensation of his cock slamming into me with barely controlled movements, his mouth suddenly tearing from mine so he can draw a quick breath, head dipping to my shoulder as he thrusts again finishes spilling inside me with a harsh heavy curse, hands pressing around my lower back dragging me against him so his next thrusts slams us both against the tile wall; one last grinding roll of his hips nearly sending me shuddering and quaking back into oblivion, almost tipping me back over the edge of another euphoric high.

I gasp, desperate for air against his skin, steam and hot air filling my lungs. My fingers clinging to him, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders while he exhales each ragged breath tearing through him against my neck. After a few moments his breathing slows. He presses soft kisses along my clavicle while water trickles down between us, still warm even against our overheated skin now long past the point of overheated pink...

His body twitches still deep in mine and I nearly cum around him again, cursing and clinging to him making his own arms tighten around my waist again.

"Don't move," I don't even know if he hears my plea against his neck it was so soft to even my own ears.

"You okay?" His voice is laced with concern, hands sliding down my sides, dipping back up my spine pulling me away from the wall, closer to his warm chest.

_Dear lord. More than okay… _

I nod against his skin, slide my fingers down his spine. "Yeah, just... if you move again I think I might cum…" and it's almost starting to hurt the last two were so intense…

He makes the most amazing sound in the back of his throat and does the exact opposite of my request.

He's slipping his hand between us to circle my clit with his thumb rolling his hips with a quick jerk that has me cursing and rolling against him seizing around him hard enough to pull a groan from his lips, my name ragged and harsh on his tongue punctuated by another harsh thrust into my trembling, shuddering release.

His mouth is buried against the side of my neck, soothing words pressed to my ear breathless and soft as I come back down. I cling to him gasping and shuddering from head to toe, draped around him boneless and weak.

He lets my feet slide down off his hips to the tile floor, keeps his arms around me, cups my cheek against his palm. His mouth sliding over mine gentle and slow, lazy almost for a few moments before he steps back; pulls me with him through hands locked around my hips pulling me back under the soft spray of water. His palms sliding over first my skin and then his own briefly rinsing us of sweat and everything else before his back twists, hands closing the knobs with a jerk shutting off the water before it can turn cold and ruin the languid heat drifting through both our bodies.

We step out of the shower not caring about the wet footprints we leave on the cool tile floor. He hands me one of the big soft towels and I dry myself slowly whole body still humming and tingling with little flutters of pleasure.

I grab a fresh tank top and lace panties from the counter top, toss him the clean pair of pants I brought yesterday and take his hand once he has them over his hips and fastened closed. I lead him out into the room, slide open the door to the balcony facing the thick trees and step outside.

His hands come up on reflex when I toss the first bottle at him.

"So, not such a bad way to spend a pretend Birthday…" I grin at him again.

He stares at the bottle in his hand, takes the opener from my outstretched fingers with a noise of approval. I watch him flip the lid up with a well practiced ease. He hands me his now opened bottle swapping it for mine; sends the next cap flying with a flick of his wrist before pocketing the opener in his jeans.

We clink the glass necks together and lean against the railing staring out into the trees. Just stand there drinking luke-warm beer, half naked in the cooling night air. Watching the wind move the leaves and the moon come up. It's silent except for the breeze; up here on the balcony you could almost forget for a few minutes what the world is like out there. I turn back to look at him when he clears his throat a few minutes later half my beer and most of his now gone.

"My Birthday... is in January…whenever the Hell that might be."

I grin at him. "Excellent, we'll just take a wild guess and celebrate all over again…"

I don't get to expand on that idea though. Daryl's already distracted me from it with his lips sliding over mine. He's pulling my beer from my fingers and setting it up on the thick wooden railing next to us. I pull back just enough to stare up at him arch my brow in question.

"Well, since it's my Birthday…" He flushes slightly staring down at me, eyes bright the barest hint of a grin twisting up the corners of his lips. It's somehow sexy and adorable all at the same time...

"Maybe we should try out that bed..."

I pull his mouth back down to me with a wicked grin of my own.

_Indeed._


End file.
